Back to the past
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what if things had not gone the way they were suppose to at the valley of the end causing Konoha to be destroyed later on now one of the remaining Kunoichi must go to the past to try to stop the events


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**I know time travel fics have been done before but this one will use a different character**

**Yes I know the char. Might be ooc considering the time travel among other things the character went through what else can be expected**

**Chapter 1: an end and a new beginning or is it old?**

"It's all gone…" Hinata said as she looked at the ruins that had once been Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leaves "I can't believe this. Any progress on survivors?" she asked a chunin that had just came up behind her.

"There are confirmed survivors," the chunin reported, "Three Jonin, a few civilians and a few chunin."

"What is the status of their injuries?"

"Jonin Anko Mitarashi has sustained a broken arm, we're not sure how serious, Jonin Kurenai Yuhi is currently unconscious we are not sure when she will awaken, Jonin Shizune has a slight concussion and is treating the other two."

"What about the chunins and civilians?"

"Chunin Rock Lee is unconscious, his shoulder was completely trashed he's lucky his shoulder wasn't torn out, Chunins Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno are currently in shock and have been sedated, Chunin Kiba Inuzuka is fine and he is tending to his partner. Finally Chunin Iruka Umino is fine, he's helping Shizune. We found Genin Konohamaru and Genin Hanabi Hyuuga unconscious. There is no one else."

"Understood, what is the status of the Kazekage and his team?"

"Kazekage Gaara and his team are fine, in fact he sent me here to tell you he wants to talk to you about something since, to be blunt he wanted to talk to you since you were the only one available."

"Tell the Kazekage I'll meet him shortly."

"I will relay the message right away," The chunin replied right before he left.

"Why did this happen?" Hinata groaned in frustration. "Didn't that bastard have any sort of a conscience?"

"I hear you there," said a voice as Anko walked to her and sat down with her arm wrapped in bandages. "How are you holding up?"

"This has got to be a nightmare, most of my friends are dead, and I have to tell Hanabi about Neji."

"I know how you feel because of that bastard I lost the little brother I never knew."

"I'm going to talk to the Kazekage. If Hanabi wakes up will you keep an eye on her?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," said Anko as she looked around, "I might be here for a few minutes."

"Anko, where you?" yelled Shizune "You are not suppose to leave the hospital yet?"

"Got to go!" said Anko as she ran off.

"Let's get this over with," Hinata mumbled as she went off to find Gaara.

A few minutes later Hinata found Gaara sitting by a tree.

"Hello Lord Kazekage," said Hinata formally.

"Hello Hinata," Gaara said, "You don't have to be formal with me you know."

"Sorry Gaara, force of habit."

"It's okay Hinata, anyway I'm glad you're here I wanted to talk to you about something. Considering you are pretty much the only one awake at this time."

"What about Anko, she woke up?"

"She's occupied," the container for Shukaku gestured to where Anko was running from Shizune.

"Anko get back here! I need to check those bandages!" Shizune yelled.

"No way, I hate hospitals!" Anko yelled back as she kept running.

"I see your point Gaara… Now what did you need to talk about?"

"Okay I'll cut to the chase, Hinata, Konoha is trashed and most of the population is gone. I wanted to invite the remaining people of Konoha to come to Suna; there is not much left here for them."

"Gaara I appreciate the offer, but I have to talk to the others first."

"I understand it is a big decision."

"I can talk to the others shortly; I think Anko will be back soon."

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Anko yelled as Shizune dragged her back to the hospital.

"You are going back, and that's final!" Shizune ordered, "Don't make me sedate you."

"I'll see you later Gaara."

"Bye Hinata."

A few minutes later Hinata arrived at the hospital where everyone was recuperating (or in Anko's case tied down literally).

"What's up?" asked Kiba who was sitting with Akamaru.

"I just talked to the Kazekage."

"What's wrong?" asked Kurenai as she sat up, "You look worried."

"There's no easy way to say this but Gaara offered to let what's left of Konoha go to Suna."

"What!" everyone yelled in shock.

"He said we could talk about it than give him an answer."

"I say we go," said Kurenai. "We have nothing left."

"Let's vote," said Shizune as she gave Anko a dirty look after seeing her trying to wiggle out of her restraints.

"Who says go?" out of the people awake all but one raised their hand (Shizune voted for Anko)

"Stay?"

Only Iruka raised his hand.

"It's decided than we will go, Hinata go inform the Kazekage."

"Yes Ma'am."

A little while later Hinata found Gaara.

"Okay, we will join you."

"I see. Thank you Hinata."

"Oh before I forget I think you better have this, I found it when we raided Orichimaru's lab after Sound was destroyed." The Kazekage said as he handed her a scroll.

"I remember that," Hinata said glumly, "That's the mission where we lost most of team ten and some of team eight."

"Sorry to bring it up."

"It's okay Gaara; I'm mostly over it. The people responsible for it are gone now."

"True, I know it's not my place to say this but I am sorry to hear about Neji."

"I appreciate that Garra, the only good thing out of it is Sasuke is dead."

"You're never going to forgive him are you?"

"He killed Naruto and Neji and destroyed Konoha; I will never forgive him for that. Him and those villagers."

"The ones that you attacked because they were celebrating that Naruto was killed?"

"Yes them, they had the gall to praise Sasuke for what he did, even Sakura had the decency to keep her mouth shut out of respect. Anyway what is so special about this scroll?"

"According to the notes we found this might involve time traveling but the notes didn't say if it is successful or not."

"Only one way to find out," Hinata muttered to herself as she took the scroll and left.

A few hours later Hinata was busy preparing the Items the scroll required.

"So you really are going to try it?" asked a voice as Kurenai walked up, "You know this might not work."

"Then I'll have to take that chance. Kurenai-sensei can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Hanabi for me."

"You know I won't let you do this," Kurenai said as she started forward.

"I know," said Hinata as she puffed away.

"I can't believe you did that," Kurenai said right before she felt something collide with her head causing her to pass out.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said as she walked up behind her, "But I have to do this." With that said the kunoichi finished the instructions and a portal opened. "Now hopefully this can take me back to where everything went downhill."

Without a backwards glance the elder Hyuuga daughter jumped into the portal.

**End of chapter 1**

**Coming up in chapter 2: where or when did Hinata end up and will she be able to change things.**

**For the record I already have pairings picked be warned there will be Sasuke bashing and possibly Sakura bashing.**


End file.
